se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
António Guterres/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver António Guterres - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Primeiro Ministro Canadiano Jean Chrétien e Primeiro Ministro Português António Guterres. Eurocid António Guterres - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Prime Minister Justin Trudeau meets with United Nations Secretary-General António Guterres. Photo: Justin Trudeau, Prime Minister of Canada Estados Unidos * Ver António Guterres - Bill Clinton.jpg| Clinton, Guterres and Prodi at the end of their meeting. BBC António Guterres - Barack Obama.jpg| U.S. President Barack Obama welcomes U.N. Secretary General-designate Antonio Guterres (L), of Portugal, in the Oval Office at the White House in Washington, U.S. December 2, 2016 (Photo: Reuters) António Guterres - Donald Trump.jpg| Secretary-General António Guterres (right) meets with United States President Donald Trump. UN Photo/Rick Bajornas América Central Costa Rica * Ver António Guterres - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| Costa Rican President Oscar Arias shares a joke with UN High Commissioner for Refugees António Guterres. The Nobel peace laureate discussed refugee issues and regional developments in Latin America during a visit to the UN refugee agency headquarters in Geneva. © UNHCR/S.Hopper António Guterres - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| El secretario general de las Naciones Unidas, Antonio Guterres (7d) se reúne hoy, martes 11 de abril de 2017, con los miembros del Club de Madrid. Entre la delegación se encuentran el expresidente de Bolivia Jorge Quiroga (5i) y la expresidenta de Costa Rica Laura Chinchilla (6d). EFE António Guterres - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| United Nations Secretary General Antonio Guterres (R) meets with Costa Rican President Luis Guillermo Solís at the UN headquarters in New York on Sept. 20, 2017. (AFP Photo / Angela Weiss) António Guterres - Carlos Alvarado.jpg| El mandatario, Carlos Alvarado, recibió esta tarde en Casa Presidencial al secretario general de la ONU, António Guterres. Fotografía de José Cordero / La Nación Guatemala (expandido) * Ver António Guterres - Jimmy Morales.jpg| El presidente de Guatemala, Jimmy Morales y el secretario general de la ONU, António Guterres. Foto: EFE México * Ver António Guterres - Ernesto Zedillo.jpg| El presidente de la República, Ernesto Zedillo, durante su Visita Oficial de Trabajo a Portugal. Foto: zedillo.presidencia.gob.mx Caribe Cuba * Ver António Guterres - Fidel Castro.jpg| El Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores ecuatoriano José Ayalla Laso, el Presidente de Guatemala Alvar Arzu, el Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores de Bolivia Javier Murillo de la Rocha, (abajo) el Primer Ministro de Portugal Antonio Guterres, el Presidente de Cuba Fidel Castro y el Presidente de Brasil Fernando Henrique Cardoso, posando para la foto de familia durante la VIII Cumbre Iberoamericana en Oporto, Portugal. EFE António Guterres - Miguel Díaz-Canel.jpg| El presidente de Cuba, Miguel Díaz-Canel y el Secretario general de la ONU, Antonio Guterres Foto: EFE/Desmond Boylan/POOL. América del Sur Argentina * Ver António Guterres - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Mauricio Macri y Antonio Guterres (@mauriciomacri) Bolivia * Ver António Guterres - Evo Morales.jpg| El presidente Evo Morales junto al secretario general de la ONU, António Guterres. Foto: ONU Brasil * Ver António Guterres - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Fernando Henrique Cardoso e António Guterres, fotografados durante uma visita do primeiro a Portugal em 1998 | GERARDO SANTOS-ARQUIVO GLOBAL IMAGENS António Guterres - Lula da Silva.jpg| UN High Commissioner for Refugees António Guterres (left) meeting Brazilian President Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva in Brasilia on Tuesday. © UNHCR/H.Oliveira António Guterres - Michel Temer.jpg| Presidente Michel Temer recebeu na manhã desta segunda-feira o português António Guterres, futuro mandatário da ONU. Beto Barata/PR - 31.10.16 Chile * Ver António Guterres - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| Ricardo Lagos despede-se de Lisboa com um almoço oferecido por António Guterres MANUEL DE ALMEIDA/LUSA António Guterres - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| El Secretario General de las Naciones Unidas propuso a la expresidenta Michelle Bachelet como Alta Comisionada de los Derechos Humanos. ONU Info on Twitter António Guterres - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El Presidente Sebastián Piñera sostuvo un encuentro con el Secretario General del organismo, António Guterres. Presidencia de Chile Colombia * Ver César Gaviria - Sin imagen.jpg| Portuguese Prime Minister Antonio Guterres (R) shakes hands with Cesar Gaviria (L), Secretary General of the Organization of American States during a visit to the OAS in Washington, DC, 04 April. Guterres met 03 April with US President Bill Clinton at the White House. AFP PHOTO Manuel de Moura Andrés Pastrana - António Guterres.jpg| Andrés Pastrana con António Guterres Primer Ministro de Portugal en Madrid. APA António Guterres - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Santos junto a António Guterres, secretario General. Colprensa António Guterres - Iván Duque.jpg| En el 73° Período de Sesiones de la Asamblea General de la ONU, el Presidente habló con el Secretario del organismo, el portugués António Guterres. Naciones Unidas, 24/Sept. Foto: César Carrión - Presidencia Ecuador * Ver António Guterres - Rafael Correa.jpg| Rafael Correa, Presidente de la República del Ecuador (izquierda) presenta un regalo al secretario general, Antonio Guterres. Foto: ONU António Guterres - Lenín Moreno.jpg| (Tomado de www.presidencia.gob.ec) NUEVA YORK. EE.UU. Lenín Moreno con el secretario de la ONU, António Guterres. Paraguay * Ver António Guterres - Horacio Cartes.jpg| El presidente Horacio Cartes y el Secretario General de la ONU, Antonio Guterres. Hoy.com.py António Guterres - Mario Abdo.jpg| El presidente paraguayo Mario Abdo Benítez fue recibido en las Naciones Unidas por el secretario general del organismo, Antonio Guterres. Foto: República de Paraguay Perú * Ver António Guterres - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| Pedro Pablo Kuczynski se reunió con secretario general de la ONU. Diario Correo António Guterres - Martín Vizcarra.jpg| Martín Vizcarra se reunió con máximo representante de la ONU en Estados Unidos. (Foto: Twitter) Uruguay * Ver Julio María Sanguinetti - Sin imagen.jpg| JR · Uruguayan President Julio Maria Sanguinetti (L) talks with Portuguese Prime Minister Antonio Guterres ( Jorge Batlle - Sin imagen.jpg| Portugese Prime Minister Antonio Gutierrez and Uruguayan President Jorge Batle Ibanez stand together during the Stock Venezuela * Ver António Guterres - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Hugo Chávez sostuvo varios encuentros con Guterres en Portugal. António Guterres - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| El presidente de Venezuela, Nicolás Maduro, junto al secretario general designado de las Naciones Unidas, el portugués Antonio Guterres. (PALACIO DE MIRAFLORES/ EFE) Fuentes Categoría:António Guterres